A Good Friend
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: It was a simple mistake between them. The two didn't have any idea what they were doing until a few signs that forced them to remember what happened. Lucy was more affected from their actions than the ice wizard. They didn't tell anyone at the guild what happened and who it was between. They simply lied and the agreed to allow Natsu in on the secret. GrayLu. some NaLu scenes.


It was a simple mistake between them. The two didn't have any idea what they were doing until a few signs that forced them to remember what happened. Lucy was more affected from their actions than the ice wizard. They didn't tell anyone at the guild what happened and who it was between. They simply lied and the agreed to allow Natsu in on the secret.

"I'm pregnant and Gray is the father," they told Natsu in Lucy's house as they didn't want anyone else to over hear them. Gray wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder while they told him. Gray and Lucy sat on the bed while Natsu sat on the seat at her desk. He slowly breathed as he took in the information. He wanted to throttle Gray right there and then until he turned blue. It would give him satisfactory but that would upset Lucy if he did and that was the last thing he wanted. "Natsu, say something," she begged him. He stood up and walked over to the couple. He patted Lucy's head to calm her down.

"Congratulations, Lucy," He went over to Gray and painfully punched his arm but made it look like it was a playful punch. "Gray, you idiot," he walked over to the door but Lucy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"We wanted to ask if you could pretend to be the baby's father. I don't want Juvia hurting Lucy or my child so if you said that you are the father, both would be protected," Natsu glared at Gray. He was wondering if he was being serious or just joking.

"Please, Natsu,"Lucy begged him. He couldn't ever say no to Lucy, she just begged to him.

"On one condition, after the baby is born Gray will admit that he is the father. I will deal with Juvia. I want to know that Gray will not abandon you, Luce," Lucy looked to Gray who nodded. Natsu sighed as he turned around to hug Lucy. Gray smiled and ruffled Lucy and Natsu's hair.

"Congratulations, you guys," Natsu just growled at his rival.

The three headed to the guild to tell them of the news. Lucy walked in the middle of the two boys so they wouldn't fight. Gray glanced at the mother of his child and smiled. He believed that they were going to have one cute child. He didn't want Natsu to be the 'father' but it was to protect both Lucy and the child. Natsu was upset that the ice princess had took away his mate. If they had told him a few days earlier when he was going through the mating season, he would of ripped his head off and fed it to the ducks. He then would of attacked Lucy by claiming her.

As the three entered the guild, they saw all eyes on them. Gray left the pair up there to get an iced tea. Lucy leaned into Natsu for support. He placed a hand on her waist but somewhere respectable.

"Excuse me, everyone!" She shouted to them. "Me and Natsu have had some good news. We are having a baby," everyone cheered and rushed up there. Gray was the first one to hug Lucy and bumped fisted with Natsu.

"Congrats guys," Natsu growled at his words. Gray stood on the other side of Lucy as he chatted happily to her. Happy flew into Lucy but Natsu caught him and placed him on her shoulder. He hugged into her, his tail wrapping around her. Lucy felt bad as Happy wasn't going to be related to the child as it was Gray's.

"Watch the stomach, buddy," Juvia walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her then glared at her.

"Juvia is happy that it's Natsu's child and not my beloved Grays," Gray rolled his eyes and punched Natsu in the arm behind Lucy.

"Of course it will be mine. Ice princess would be dead if he ever touched Lucy in such ways," Natsu glared at Gray as he spoke. Erza came up to them and hugged both of them.

"Now Natsu, I want you to move in Lucy so you can be there for her. I want you to get her anything that she requests. You two should also get married," Gray spat out his drink and began to choke. Juvia was quick to pat his back. Lucy stood frozen at her words.

"I'm not marrying Natsu because I am pregnant. Though he is the father, it was something we did when we got drunk," Erza glared at her but Lucy wasn't that bothered.

"Yeah, we have discussed it but I will be there for her and so will Gray as he is the Godfather," Gray was shocked at his words. It was the best excuse that they could come up with and it had father in the title.

"Sure, I'll be the godfather and when I have a child, you can be the godfather, isn't that fair Lucy."

"Of course it is," she nodded as she looked to Erza. She felt sick and headed back home. Gray and Natsu followed her to make sure she was alright.

They found Lucy being sick in her bathroom. Gray entered the room and held her hair back as he rubbed her back. Natsu just sat on the bed waiting for them to return. He was glad that they left the guild as it was getting pretty awkward. He didn't like lying to his friends especially Happy but it was to protect Lucy and only her.

The two came back and Lucy crawled back into bed and hugged her knees. Natsu sat on the chair beside her desk. Gray sat beside her in the bed and held her hand.

"I know it's hard lying to our friends but we have to do it to protect our child from Juvia. I was wondering what are we going to do about money. It'll be weird if I went on missions for Lucy since I'm the 'godfather' but I don't want Natsu have to pay for our child. It's not his responsibility," Gray looked to Lucy to see that she had fallen asleep with his arm.

"Oh. I didn't think of it. I think that you will go on missions for Lucy, getting money for the rent and the baby while I stay back and look after Lucy like a good 'father'."

"They will start to worry since you are not going on missions to support the child. Then you and Happy go on missions for 'Lucy' while I have already been back from a mission for us," Gray said.

"But people will wonder why we are taking requests when we are a group."

"Then we have a huge fallout but since we don't want to worry Lucy, we 'pretend' to get on."

* * *

_Dear mother, It's only been a month since I announced that I was pregnant. Since that day, Natsu moved in with me, he is pretending to be the father so I don't get hurt. I have been going on very easy missions that don't cost a lot with Natsu. I use a lot of energy to keep me and the baby safe so Natsu usually just takes me home. Gray and Natsu had a big fallen out but it was all fake. Gray was angry that he had taking me away from him. I think it was kind as he knew Natsu was upset about the baby thing but I didn't see it but I saw the injuries they both sustained. Each day, Happy talks about getting a brother or sister but soon I won't be able to face him._

_Talk to you later if I make it back from the dangerous missions._

Lucy sat beside on the bed while Natsu, Erza, Juvia and Happy were on a mission. Gray was in his boxers, no surprise. Lucy was in a larger top that made more room for the small bump. Gray held her hand as they chatted to one another.

"I-I don't have any quills left yet to write my book," she cried to Gray. He gently rubbed her head and kissed her cheek.

"We will go get some on the way to the guild. Tonight, why don't I treat you for dinner while the others are away?" Lucy hooded and the tears stopped pouring from her eyes.

* * *

_Dear mother, another month has passed. The days go quick as I'm either waiting for Natsu to return home or Gray. No one suspects it's Gray's yet. I'm scared to blurt out the truth when I nap in the guild. I think I'm falling for him. He took me to this lovely restaurant in the town and I had a blast. Mum, when you were pregnant with me did you randomly started crying, then laughing then screaming. I wish you and dad could see your first grandchild._

_Talk to you later, the baby is hungry._

Lucy sat in the guild as Mira fed her some fiery chicken. Everyone though it was sweet as the baby was going to be just like Natsu. Master was slightly scared for another Natsu in the guild. Gray and Natsu sat beside her along with Lissana and Levy. They were pestering Lucy about things about the child. She could feel the glare of Juvia behind her.

"My beloved Gray, come sit over here," Lucy coughed from the spice but it was also a signal to give him permission. Gray walked over to Juvia and she clung onto him like a koala.

* * *

_Dear mother, three months have passed another six to go. Today at the guild Juvia kept flirting with Gray. I really want to tell her to back off him but I can't tell her that. I would be dead. Natsu has already made himself comfy in my home. When he leaves with Juvia, Gray stays over at my house to look after me. I don't like to think that I'm bothering Natsu because he has to care for me and the child. Happy too has moved in so we have meetings about the child at Grays. I'm going to see the first picture of my baby tomorrow with Gray. Natsu has a mission but I will show him through a crystal lacrima._

_Talk to you later, baby is tired._

Lucy lay on the hospital bed with her shirt rolled up exposing her stomach. The nurse placed some gel on her stomach then placed the scanner on the gel. Gray held her hand away from the nurses eyes. He looked at the screen. He saw a small object the size of a peanut inside Lucy's womb.

"That's your baby. It's perfectly healthy. Do you want to know the gender?" Gray looked to Lucy who shook her head.

"We want it to be a surprise," Lucy burst into tears when she saw the child. Her own baby was healthy. Gray sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

"I will give you a moment, do you want a picture of the child?" Gray and Lucy nodded.

"Just one, please," Gray spoke up in place of the the crying Lucy.

Lucy lay in bed with her picture with a crystal lacrima on the bedside table. The crystal ball began to ring so she answered it. She saw Happy's big blue face. Gray who lay beside Lucy hid under the covers.

"Happy out the way, I want to show Natsu the picture," she watched as Natsu grabbed his cat and placed him on his shoulder. Lucy held the picture up to the ball.

"That's our baby!" She squealed. She took the photo away to see Natsu's upset face.

"I wish I could of been there, I hope Gray looked after you," Lucy nodded and smirked. "Night Luce, I'm exhausted."

"Night Natsu. Night Happy."

* * *

_Dear mother, I'm already four months pregnant. I saw my baby for the first time. It was so small and fragile. It was hard to believe that it was growing inside of me. Gray was a massive help then. Now since it's to grow fully, I'm am always hungry. It's more of a race for me and Natsu to reach the fridge. I can't help it but I'm always hungry. They let me go on a simple mission to babysit. Natsu and Gray went with me but the money was all mine._

_Talk to you later, Natsu called to say that dinner is ready._

Natsu held Lucy's wrists while he lead her down the street. He thought it would be funny to blind fold her. She didn't mind as she had complete faith in him. He would talk to her so she knew that he was there.

He stopped moving and turned her round in her spot. He went behind her and took the blindfold of her eyes. When the light reached her eyes she saw that she was standing in front of a house with a 'for sale' sign next to it. She saw that Gray was standing at the door holding a hand out for her. Lucy took his hand and he lead her inside.

Inside was much larger than her apartment. It had a living room with a lacrima screen. A fully stocked bookshelf. A couch and coffee table. He lead her through the many bedrooms. He showed her the toilets, the wardrobes and the kitchen.

"Why are you showing me this house?" She asked as she came out the kitchen in amaze. It was huge and had dining table in the middle. It was connected to the massive garden.

"Me and Natsu have decided that the house you are in now is far too small for you, me and the child. I was thinking about moving here? What do you think?" Lucy squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. Then hugged Natsu who kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I'll move in with you," she said as she let go of Natsu.

"We will have money once I sell my house to pay for this house. Now let's talk to the owner," Lucy held his hand as they walked to place a bid in the house. Natsu watched them walk in excitement. He could see that Lucy belonged with Gray. He would just have to let her go.

* * *

_Dear mother, I'm already 5 months pregnant. I'm spending a lot of time with Levy packing up my things to move to the new house. I will no longer have to face my landlord anymore as Me and Gray own the house. I used half of the money I saved up. Me and Gray are so excited about moving in together. I'm slightly nervous as I don't know what relationship we have. I think he may like me as well as I love him._

_Talk to you later, I'm exhausted from all the packing._

Lucy was with Gray as they stepped into their new home together. It was secluded from the others. Gray made sure that no one in the area lived near by them as he now lived there as well. He had said that there was an infestation in his house and was living with Lucy since she had the space. Natsu was away with the team so they could enjoy the moment together.

"Ready?" Lucy nodded and walked into the house behind Gray. The living room had a second bookshelf with all Lucy's books. They had made a room for her writing. She had managed to publish her first book and earn some more cash for the house. They had two bedrooms not including their baby's. One had Lucy's old bed in it and the main room had Gray's bed. It was much larger and softer for the pair to sleep together. Gray had chosen the window side so he can be cooled while Lucy was nearest the door for the baby. The baby's room was empty as it still needed to be painted.

The pair made themselves at home in their new house. Gray had made them dinner and they sat at the table discussing which colour to paint the baby's room.

"Neutral colours. So red, yellow, cream, light greens and light blue."

"I like the blue idea. Maybe a baby blue for the room," Lucy said as she imagined the room. Gray nodded and continued to eat his dinner.

Gray was lying comfortable beside Lucy when he heard Natsu come back from the mission. He kicked his feet out the bed and hugged Lucy and sweetly talked to Lucy.

When he heard the bedroom door open he saw Natsu standing there shocked.

"Sorry, man. I was walking past to go to the toilet and it sounded like she was having a nightmare, so I came to calm her down," Gray slipped out the bed to allow Natsu to lie in his spot while Gray lay in the spare bedroom. Happy wasn't suspicious at all. They knew they were living with Lucy until she gives birth then they would move back home.

* * *

_Dear mother, three more months until I have a baby and the house will be complete. It's hard to lie around that house since Happy sneaks around and I don't know what to tell him, if he ever found out. Good thing nobody knows that I moved to another house well except Levy but she doesn't know where it is. I'm safe there as when Juvia finds out, I can hide at my home. I'm enjoying Natsu's company that when the baby comes I don't want him to leave but I will always be his friend._

_Talk to you later, I'm tired and hungry._

Lucy sat on the floor outside her baby's room. She wasn't allowed in, it was Natsu's order. He and Happy were painting the baby's room. Happy was excited since it was blue like him. Gray was on a mission, with Erza to get a lot more money for the baby.

"Lucy I was thinking about doing a featured wall. Maybe a white." Lucy peeked her head in the room to look at the wall. He had one wall left that was just a cream colour.

"Yeah that would be nice. Great idea, Natsu," Happy used his little wings to paint the upper half while Natsu painted the bottom half. Lucy use the door frame to stand up and made Natsu and Happy some lunch. They had being working hard to get the room ready for the baby.

* * *

_Dear mother, I'm already 7 months. I can hardly walk now. My body is aching. Natsu has to help me move around the guild, to keep up with appearances. Though Natsu is not the father, he still takes good care of me. He buys me lunch and whatever I want. I need to go to the toilet every 30 minutes but Levy or Erza helps me to move to the toilet. The room that we painted looks awesome. We still need to buy things for the baby but we are waiting until the smell leaves the house._

_Talk to you later, I need a nice bath._

Lucy sat at the guild surrounded by the ladies. The men were at the basement playing with arcade games. The main hall was decorated with streamers, banners and balloons. The guild had decided to throw her a baby shower. All the girls were smiling ear to ear, as she and Natsu were having a baby.

"I hope it has pink hair like Natsu," Mira squealed.

"Blonde hair like Lucy," Bisca squealed.

"I really don't mind if it had blu- onde hair or pink hair. It would be loved no matter," Lucy prayed that they didn't hear her little hiccup. She covered it up well. Mira lead Lucy to the table where all the presents were. Lucy opened the first one to see it was some baby clothes. The were all cream. Lucy squealed and thanked Levy. She opened another to see it a dark blue bear. She thanked Juvia for the bear that was the same colour as Gray. Lucy was crying at all the nice presents.

She received a lot of neutral baby clothes. A few teddy bears. She loved the dragon she got from Levy. She knew it was from Gageel but thought it was cute he had handed it to her.

Mira pulled Lucy behind the counter to see that there was the cot that she wanted. She went out with Gray to look for it while Natsu was away. She saw the label on it, it was from Gray. She laughed and pressed her cheek on the bar. It was white with a red padding. It was beautifully shaped. There was also a carriage seat in it for when they went to the guild.

"Lucy you don't need to carry this all to your home, we'll take it there,"

"It's fine. Natsu is strong enough to carry it. Gray can help him out also, if he needs a hand. I will carry all the small things, like the clothes and the toys," Lucy smiled to her friends. She knew they were upset that they hadn't seen her new home. Lucy called down to Natsu. He had great hearing so she didn't need to shout. Natsu came up with Gray trailing behind him.

"Look Natsu, all things our friends bought us," Natsu ran up to Lucy and looked at all the things she had got giving. He kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her body. "Can you help me move this to the house?" Natsu nodded.

"Gray will you help me?" Gray nodded and went behind the counter and picked up one edge of the cot. Natsu grabbed the other end and they walked it out the guild. Lucy walked behind them.

* * *

_Dear mother, I'm nearly due. I frequently visit the hospital but I go with Levy. She is much more helpful than Natsu or Gray. She had asked to visit my home but I said that I was feeling tired. I did allow her to take me to the end of the street. I feel bad that I can't take them to my house. I fell secure in my home since people are not frequently visiting. My friends threw me an amazing baby shower. I need a few more things them we will be set._

_Talk to you later, I'm gertting pretty hungry._

Lucy walked around the town, nipping into shops with Natsu. They were collecting a few more items for the child. They got a changing table that matched the cot. A few more clothes and a stock of nappies.

"Luce, this is cute," he held up a cute little pink dress. It matched his pink hair. It had white frills on the bottom of the dress.

"This is cuter," she held up a baby play suit. It was cream with baby blue collar and hems. Natsu took it out of Lucy's hand and studied it.

"It really is cuter. I will buy it for you," he ran to the till before Lucy could complain. She waddled after him to the till. Natsu came over to her and handed her the bag. Lucy smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Natsu," she said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

_Dear mother, me and Gray are all set for the baby. We just need the baby now but it will happen soon. My due date is in a week. The next time I will talk to you, you will be a Granny. I hope that he or she will be healthy. I have spent a lot of money on the baby. Gray is no longer taking jobs until the baby is born. He went on a lot of S-class jobs with Erza to save for the day. Natsu won't be back for a week. He went on a job with Happy._

_Talk to you later, I'm tired and the baby thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy._

Lucy lay in the bed beside Gray, two days before her due date. She lay on his arm as they lay together. She was playing with his fingers.

"We haven't talked about names, so what do you want to name our child?"

"I was thinking Hanako for a girl and Fuyuki for a boy."

"I thought Mayu for a girl and Fuyuki for a boy also," Gray rubbed her cheek as he lay beside her. He couldn't believe how big her stomach was. "Let's wait and see when we we see the child. Now we have our ideas," Lucy said as she began to doze of.

It was around three in the morning when she felt an intense pain in her stomach. She woke up and kicked Gray in the shin. He groaned and woke up.

"I think the baby is coming," he jolted up and grabbed the bag for the hospital and some clothes for him to wear in the hospital. He helped Lucy up and rushed her to the hospital.

Gray stayed by her side throughout the whole labour. He used his ice magic to cool her down as she went through the contraptions. He was shocked that he was going to be a father and Lucy was going to be a mother very soon.

Everyone sighed as soon as they heard a child crying. The nurse wrapped the child in a blue towel after cleaning it up. Lucy began to cry when she was handed her child.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Gray sat on the edge of the bed as he cuddled Lucy. Their son had dark blue hair just like Gray. He gently stroked his sons face with his index finger. When their son opened his eyes they smiled as he had brown orbs just like Lucy's. Lucy smiled and looked at him with loving eyes through her tired eyelids.

"Hello, Fuyuki, I am your mother and the man beside me is your father," she kissed the top of his head. Lucy handed Gray the child. He cradled him in his arms. He kissed the top of his head. Fuyuki moved his hands out from the blanket and gripped his fathers finger. He looked over at Lucy to see she was fast asleep. He placed Fuyuki in the cot then sat in the chair beside Lucy. He held her hand as he fell back asleep.

Lucy woke up and saw that Natsu was holding the baby. She smiled at her friend and reached out to pat Natsu's arm.

"So what's his name?"

"Fuyuki," Gray said as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Natsu smiled to his 'Godson'. They looked up to see that a Juvia, Levy with Happy in her arms and Erza came through. Lucy looked to Gray then Natsu.

"I think we should tell the truth," Gray and Natsu nodded. Natsu handed the baby to Lucy then both males stood in front of the pair.

"My beloved Gray, why does Lucy and Natsu's baby have hair colour like yours,"

"That's because the child is mine and not Natsu's," the girls gasped as they froze in their spot. "Love rival!" Fuyuki began to cry at Juvia's screaming. Gray told her to be quiet. Lucy mamnged to calm down her son. Happy flew over to Natsu as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Why did you lie?" Natsu looked away from his friend.

"I was protecting Lucy and Fuyuki because we knew Juvia wouldn't take the news well."

"How did you though?"

"I stayed with Lucy then when I went on mission with you and the others, Gray would stay with her. Lucy, I had fun with you and when you are allowed to we will join up together and go on missions like usual."

"I would always be your partner."

After three days Gray and Lucy along with Levy, Erza and Cana went to the Fullbuster/Heartfilaia house. The girls were amazed at the size of the house. Lucy headed upstairs to place Fuyuki in the cot. He immediately grabbed the black dragon and held onto it. Levy squealed as he loved the present, she and Gageel had bought. Lucy sat on the rocking chair near him and fell asleep from the walk home.

* * *

_Dear mother, you are now a grandmother to a boy. He is a lot like his father but he is so cute. He does have my eyes though. Everyone in the guild loves him. We finally told the guild the truth and they were shocked that they didn't even notice it was a lie. They all forgave us except Juvia. I can see her glare at Fuyuki, that's what we named him, but I nor Gray or Natsu will allow anything to happen to him. He doesn't sleep at night but during the day. I haven't slept in a very long time neither has Gray._

_Talk to you later when I have a spare five minutes._

* * *

**AN: I hoped that you liked this one shot. I WILL NOT be writing a second chapter. I got the idea from the TV sitcom Friends. Lucy - Rachel. Gray - Ross. Natsu - Joey.**


End file.
